The present invention relates to multifunctional personal care devices (or apparatuses) generally comprising/including mechanical, electrical (electronic) and optical (including nanooptical elements) subsystems/microsubsystems/units/modules/components.
Personal care devices (or apparatuses) to deliver/activate a bioactive compound/botanical compound/biologically active molecule (including a regulatory protein/growth factor) or a mixture of bioactive compounds/botanical compounds/biologically active molecules (including regulatory proteins/growth factors) for growth and protection of hair or rejuvenation and protection of skin. Such personal care devices (or apparatuses) can utilize three-dimensionally (3-D) printed micro/nanostructures and such compositions (formulations) can utilize nanoencapsulation/nanoemulsion and/or activation/photoactivation.